pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pikmin fan 101
I AM THE BOY! GEEZ FIVE MINUTES AND I ALREADY HATE YOU! Man, ar eyou on this 24/7???!!!??!?!? --Pikmin fan 101 17:55, 1 July 2009 (UTC)pikmin fan 101 geeeessss, BIG HEAD!!!-- 21:20, 1 July 2009 (UTC)pikmin fan 101 Signature You asked me how to make your own signature (the box with my name). Here it is. It's not easy to explain, but I'll leave mine here so you can see the code and try to change it to make yours. In my talk page Greenpickle left also some instructions. ''Snake''''boss14'' Any questions in my talk page. ''Pikmin''''fan 101'' ''Pikmin''''fan 101''--Pikmin fan 101 01:14, 2 July 2009 (UTC)pikmin fan 101 ''Pikmin''''fan 101'' :Glad to help. But what do you mean? You can't upload an image to the wiki or you can't put one in your signature? Like yours, with the bulborbs on the side.--''Pikmin''''fan 101'' In other words, i don't want to always click the "add images" sign ''Pikmin''''fan 101'' :I can do something like this: ''Pikmin''''fan 101'' . ::The problem is that our red pikmin gif makes it very wide. The only problem was that you had to take out the "File" and the "thumb". I've made it work my own way-- ''Pikmin fan 101'' User talk:Pikmin fan 101 Ok! Red Pikmin Red Pikmin are also my favorite. What I like is that, even thought they're strong, they still give the game some kind of strategy. Pikmin 2 doesn't have that because of purples. I like them, but homing? Stunning? More powerful than reds? Just throw five and you're rid of a Bulbear. Purples go slower though. and besides, purple pikmin don't even have their own onion. which is kindove sad :[ -- ''Pikmin fan 101'' User talk:Pikmin fan 101 I use reds more often, because for me, i never seem to run out of them. I think the most uselss pikmin is the blue ones. First of all, they are more likely to get eaten than the other kinds. Second, (in pikmin 1) the other kinds of pikmin have two abilities(RED:stronger...fire YELLOW: jump higher...carry bombs) The only good thing about them is that they can go into water, which in pikmin 1, a lot of ship parts are in water.-- ''Pikmin fan 101'' User talk:Pikmin fan 101 Actually, Red and Yellow pikmin still have two abilities (yellow can go into electrified fences). --''Pikmin fan 101''User talk:Pikmin fan 101 Fire resistance is useless in Pikmin 2. Not only can every source of fire be extinguished without red pikmin, if a pikmin does get burnt, one merely has to whistle and the pikmin is cured! It was still helpful in Pikmin 1 when fire geysers could not be stopped (meaning either use red pikmin or have Olimar follow them), but since the geysers can be stopped in Pikmin 2, the only time you would not have your captain with your pikmin, there in no possibility of fire hurting them. --Yoshord 19:14, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, in Pikmin 2 the usage of Reds was diminished a lot. But, Blue Pikmin are not useless. They are actually the most useful type of Pikmin as great part of the treasures are in water. The less useful I think are yellows. I forgot all about that. If you just call a pikmin when its on fire(or if a non-blue is in the water), it will be saved. Nintendo made a mistake letting players do this, but what the heak! The whistle save me a lot too in both games. But what surprises me the most is that the white pikmin doesn't jump the highest, even though it's the smallest kind of pikmin. Maybe their big red eyes make them heavier. Nintendo made a mistake there too. Now i really think the WHITE PIKMIN ARE THE MOST USELESS-- ''Pikmin fan 101'' User talk:Pikmin fan 101 Even though I like red pikmin the best, I still think they are the most useless in Pikmin 2. There are a lot of buried treasures and if there's a gas pipe, only white pikmin can put it out. Any pikmin can put out a fire geyser, but you're right about the mistake in white pikmin. Thay are smaller but still heavier than yellows. WTF? And they carry items faster, which means they are stronger. WTF indeed. But treasures(or ship parts) can only be reached within certain kinds of pikmin(most of the time). Like in pikmin 1, some ship parts can only be reached with red pikimin because of fire hazard. Or sometimes, you need all(3or5) kinds of pikmin to get certian stuff(like the Libra in the first game) So really, all kinds of pikmin are needed to complete the games, so none of them are useless-- ''Pikmin fan 101'' User talk:Pikmin fan 101 LOL, good we got to this point. But still, I like the red pikmin the best.-- ''Pikmin fan 101'' User talk:Pikmin fan 101 So all in all, all kinds of pikmin are equally useful, even though Nintendo messed up on white pikmin.-- ''Pikmin fan 101'' User talk:Pikmin fan 101 Sorry, about yesterday...Will you forgive me?--Gamefreak75 01:06, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Sure i do, friends?-- ''Pikmin fan 101'' User talk:Pikmin fan 101 Friends. If you want to, you could get one of my userboxes, it's on my user page.--Gamefreak75 03:09, 3 July 2009 (UTC) 'PIKMIN 1 ----' Do u know what i don't like about pikmin 1? Whenever the end of the day gets closer,(this was when i first got the game) I usually rush to the onions to put the pikmin back in. But when i do that... this happens. and that hast to be a blue pikmin, which at that time i didn't have many of. but now i realized that once i'm done for the day, i just make sure all of the pikmin are with me, then i click on the "go to sunset" thing. No more onions for me.-- ''Pikmin fan 101'' User talk:Pikmin fan 101 Unless i'm getting them out-- ''Pikmin fan 101'' User talk:Pikmin fan 101